User blog:Aqua-pineapple-princess/50 reasons why I, aqua-pineapple-princess, hate the Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters MOVIE!
I'm sure all of you are familiar with my last blog. (If you aren't then go read it ^-^) So here are 50 reasons why I hate the movie. Bear in mind everyone it's mostly based on me nitpicking the book aspects. (spoiler for book and film) Enjoy minna-san (bear in mind that i may unleash my full rage) #FINALLY, about time you showed Thalia! #Thalia looks so depressed #The young annabeth looks to old #Grover also looks too old #Question: Luke, annabeth, grover and Thalia look like the same age? #Percy is NOT good at gymnastics #Where's the dodgeball scene I liked that part #Tyson is too hairy #Oh! So now they introduce Clarisse #Chris Road-geezer (it sounds similiar to his surname) was introduced tooooooooooooo early #Where's the toliet dunking part, you know, the part #Clarisse is played by Leven Rambin. Why am i ranting about this? CUZ SHE ALSO PLAYS AS GLIMMER! #Mr D... he's too laidback #Mr D acts like he cares for the campers #Where's the chariot racing? I liked beckendorf #Where's tantulus? Why was tantulus cut? "GO CHASE A DONUT!" #Chiron looks really different #Also, it's BAD COW not BAD BULL! #Oh so now Percy is told about the prophecy! #What? 20? That is so wrong! It's 16! #Annabeth's blondness is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo legit #Chiron was not framed?! damn i loved that little plot twist #All those little quests that grover mentions are book quests... #Circe land? never heard of it Tyson #Silena and Ethan were introduced tooo early #What? Clarisse got eaten by Charybodis? Girl you suck! #"They actually prefer the brave and daring souls that risked their lives in the cold war" ... good thing Riodan never included that in the book #Also, HUBRIS! HUBRIS! HUBRIS! they cut out the siren part?! seriously?! LIKE WHY?! #Also, the guinea pig part?! CC=circe! #Since when did Circe run a theme park? #Clarisse is more like a daughter of Hermes than a daughter of Ares #"Wait, you're a dude?" BURN POLYPHEMUS BURN! #Tyson is more of a fighter rather than a pacifist #Tyson gets 'killed' to late #Killed by a crossbow? That's lame #Percy now grieves for Tyson? #Luke gets eaten too fast #Riptide was the cursed blade?! CATTLE FAECES! http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7943537 #Speaking of Annabeth's knife, i've never seen it throughout both movies #WHAT? THEY KILLED OFF LUKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO MORE PERCY JACKSON #Annabeth dies?! SHAME SHAME SHAME! #where the hell was the 'nobody' thing? #RAINBOW?! where's rainbow?! #kronos looks so weird in this movie #Oh so now they introduce Thalia in person #Thalia... her hairs' to long #"Maybe the prophecy wasn't about me after all..." OH NOW YOU RELIASE! #Also, i don't think they can continue the movies since SOMEBODY! died #Wait if they killed off luke, then... NO! NO NICO! #Last point yay! um... i'm running out of things...oh yeah! There was no such thing as that arena thingy that appeared in the first scene There you have it everyone! Tune in next time when i do another 50 reasons on what should've happen ^-^ i acknowledge that they ran out of money for budget but that movie sucked more than the first one. Category:Blog posts